The One That Got Away
by Pancho1993
Summary: As a 10 year old, young Tony DiNozzo witnessed the worse crime possible. To scared to talk to anyone, Tony blocks out the world around him. Can his dad help his young son recover and catch those responsible or will the 10 year old be lost in his own world forever?


**Hi everyone. Happy new year and hope you all enjoyed Christmas.**

**Here is a new story for the new year and hopefully this time I will update regularly considering this is a story that I actually enjoyed writing. **

**As always thanks to MissMushy, my partner in crime. :) **

**I don't own NCIS but I own Trent and Damien. **

**Enjoy.**

I awoke to breaking glass, shivers going my spine as I slowly got up and crept out of my bedroom. I carefully walked downstairs, making sure that the stairs didn't squeak too much. The house was silent except for my breathing as I quietly approached the kitchen door. I jumped in fear when I heard something break before quickly, but silently, running upstairs. I opened the door to my moms' room before I approached her sleeping form.

'Mom wake up.' I said shakily as I shook her.

'Tony what's wrong?' She asked as I stared down at her with tears in my eyes.

'Someone's in the house.' I replied as she stood up and silently took the same route I had taken minutes earlier, only this time the kitchen door swung open and two men were stood there. I stood frozen to the spot as the two men approached us. 'Tony, get back upstairs.' Mom said as she stood in front of me protectively. I stared at her before slowly walking back towards the stairs.

'You're not going anywhere is he Damien?' One of the men said as he grabbed my arm and flung me to the ground. I heard the man, who I knew was now Damien, laugh before he hit mom.

'Mom.' I whimpered as Damien continued to hit her. I looked away briefly to see the man near me place something on my wrists. I watched as he tied them to the bannister so that I couldn't move. I squirmed but stopped when the ties rubbed against my wrists. I turned back to mom just to see Damien push her onto the floor. 'LEAVE HER ALONE!' I shouted as I attempted to stand but was restrained by the ties on my wrists.

'It's okay Tony.' Mom said as she caught my gaze and for a moment I realised that mom was just as scared as I was. 'What do you want?' Mom asked Damien before she stood back up.

'We want anything of value.' Damien said as he looked at me. 'Or the kid… well it won't end well for him.' He continued before he pulled out a gun from his coat pocket. I looked at the gun which shimmered in the moonlight before gulping. Out of the corner of my eye I caught mom shuffle closer to me, keeping her gaze fixed on the gun.

'We don't have anything valuable.' She said as she finally reached me. I felt, somewhat, safer as she placed her hand on my shoulder, but that feeling was quickly taken away when I saw Damien cock the gun and place it closer to my head.

'Trent, go see if they are telling the truth.' Damien said as he kept a close eye on me. I shook with fear when Trent walked up the stairs and disappeared from view.

'Why?' I whimpered without realising that I had just spoken. 'Why are you doing this?' I stared at Damien who lowered the gun before staring at me. He knelt in front of me and I noticed that his eyes were ice blue. He looked at mom and sniggered before turning his attention back to me.

'Because we can.' Damien said as he returned to his former position with the gun now placed against my forehead. I could hear mom whispering reassuring words into my ear but I couldn't make sense of what she was saying. 'YOU FOUND ANYTHING YET TRENT?' I jumped as he shouted up the stairs, allowing the tears to fall freely down my face.

'Yeah. A nice load of jewellery and it looks expensive.' Trent said as he appeared on the stairs with a small bag full of jewellery. 'And they lied to you.' He said as he motioned to us. I looked at mom who wiped away the tears that stained my face. I sighed and leant against the wall, wrists aching from been restrained for so long. Damien looked at Trent and laughed loudly before hitting me with the gun.

'Tony.' Mom exclaimed as she pulled me into a hug. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, vision blurry because of the impact and the blood that was slowly trickling down my face. I looked at mom before sobbing into her arms as she tried so hard to protect me. 'I'm sorry baby.' I heard her voice falter and realised that she too was crying.

'W… What for?' I whimpered before Trent walked down the stairs and stood beside Damien. I stared at them before averting my gaze to the floor.

'What are we going to do with these two now?' Trent said as he knelt in front of me. He forcefully lifted my head up but I refused to look at him.

'We have to kill them.' Damien replied. I snapped my head up and stared at mom before she hugged me again. I gasped as the ties started to dig into my wrists. 'They know our names.' I heard mom sigh before feeling the gun against my head again.

'I'm scared mom.' I whimpered as I looked at the two men in front of me.

'It's okay baby. It'll be okay.' I heard mom whisper into my ear. It somehow comforted me considering I knew that there and then I was going to die. I watched as Damien lifted the gun away from my head, before sighing in relief. My relief didn't last long as I saw him point the gun in mom direction.

'You first.' He said as he cocked the gun. I saw mom let go off me and stand up. Trent knelt in front of me and grabbed my chin, forcing my head up once again, only this time he forced me to look in the direction of mom and Damien.

'Don't worry, you'll be reunited soon.' He mocked. I saw the fear in moms' eyes and saw the tears slowly fall down her face. I shook with fear as Trent firmly kept my head in one position and it was then that I realised that mom would sacrifice herself so that I could live.

'Mom.' I tried to shake my head as I shook with fear before the tears started to fall and before long my vision was blurred due to the amount of tears that filled my eyes.

'Any last words?' Damien said as his gaze flickered between mom and me.

'I'm so sorry baby.' Mom said as she watched me closely. I could tell that she was really scared and I knew that she could see the fear that I was trying to hide. However the fear surfaced as Damien suddenly turned the gun and fired a shot. I felt an intense pain shoot through my leg followed by another one in my shoulder. I screamed and squirmed before I opened my eyes once more, sobbing as I saw the look on moms' face.

'And now for the finale.' Damien said as he aimed the gun at mom once more. I tried to speak but all that came out was a small whimper of pain as my shoulder felt like it was been shredded apart.

'I love you Tony.' Mom said as she looked at Damien before he pulled the trigger twice. Time seemed to go slow as the bullets penetrated moms' chest. I heard Damien drop the gun before Trent let go of me and they both quickly stood up and retreated silently from the house. I kept trying to escape from the restraints but each time I tried the pain in my shoulder increased.

'M… Mom.' I whimpered, hoping to get a response from her but I knew that my attempt was futile. I saw mom turn her head towards me and I smiled sadly at her because I knew; I knew she was dying and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I watched as her eyes slowly closed and suddenly the room went eerily quiet and it was then that I realised she had taken her last breath. I sobbed as a new wave of pain hit me and opened my eyes to see that there were white dots dancing in my view.

I closed my eyes and prayed that I would wake up and mom would still be alive but as I opened my eyes again, a film of darkness was slowly making its way across my vision. I shook my head and was relieved when the film disappeared, but as I looked around the hallway the scene and the smell of blood was making me gag. I whimpered softly as the darkness reappeared and suddenly wondered if this is what death was like. I closed my eyes and let the darkness block out the scene in front of me. It was then that I realised no one could save us.

**Wow. That is intense.**

**So what do you guys think? **


End file.
